Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-41832 discloses a memory cell of a non-volatile memory having an insulating film, which is configured with an insulating film formed from silicon nitride or silicon oxynitride and a metal element-containing layer formed from metal oxide or metal silicate, between a semiconductor substrate and a selection gate electrode.